User blog:AzuraJae/Act II - SPECULATION TIIIIMMMMEEEEE!!!
Alright, time for some speculation because if I don't post them, I'm not going to stop thinking and it's going to bother me during Exams. Before I start, I was having a chat with the DreadOut folks on Facebook an they say the release date for Act II is going to be late 2014. Well...at least it's this year :V Anyways, I gotta get some things out of my mind. Also all these pics are from the Official trailer (except for the first one, it's from the DreadOut Guide)and its more about me trying to guess what's going on in the picture. ------ I'm going to assume this picture is after Linda escapes, because if this was the beginning of the game, Linda wouldn't have all these items, Shelly would have ran to the other side and we could probably glance at Ira through the car windows. Also, Ms. Siska would have been standing near the broken bridge flipping her hair and stuff. So, if this is what I think it is, Ms. Siska is defninitely not going to die. If you see the beautifully drawn red circle in the picture, you can make out Ms. Siska's gorgeous ear and it you can kind of make out that she's kind of slumped over, which could be the result of an injury she could of obtained, like in the trailer *wink*wink*. Also, if you take a look at the light pink circle, there's Shelly, so she's not going to die either. You can't really see anyone else here so we can't be sure that Ira, Doni, and Yayan is alive, which worries me even more. I'm going to believe that Shelly and Siska are not going to die, I'll keep an open mind in case they do die. Also if you look in the equipment, Linda's IrisPhone is no longer there, but there's your generic Camera and a BlackBerry looking thing, which I'm going to assume they're going to name BlueBerry. Anyways, the reason why Linda's IrisPhone is not there makes me doubt this picture a bit, because in the trailer, I've seen the continued use of Linda's IrisPhone. This screenshot might have been taken during the development of the game, especially since it says "New Label" smack middle of the screen. But now that I think about it, the BlackBerry-thing might be a substitute picture for IrisPhone before they changed it. If you look in the inventory, there's items we never seen before. A pile of gems, four marbles, a black iPod-looking-thing, a brown bag, a comb, and a pair of black glasses. I have no idea what the others are for, but I can take a guess of how the Black Glasses belong to, it's probably Ms. Siska's. So that kind of connects the part that Linda is going to meet both Shelly and Siska during Act II. ------ Now if you look at the picture on the right, we see Linda wading in a river walking to Betsy knows where. I'm just going to assume this since it's bright out, Linda might be looking for a way back into the town. Okay the theory is that Linda doesn't escape with everyone at once. She first escapes with Shelly and Ms. Siska, but then returns back into the town to find the others so she can rescue them too. It kind of makes sense, but it doesn't either. I don't completely trust this, but you can expect Linda to be entering a river. I hope there's no river ghosts because fighting ghosts in water is really scary. ------ In this picture on the left, I first thought it was Linda helping Ms. Siska along by having the elder leaning on her shoulder because of the dialog, but then I realized that Siska doesn't wear a school uniform. Now I'm guessing it's Shelly, but it also looks a bit like Yayan's skin over there. Anyways, Linda looks like she's shoving herself between Shelly/Yayan and something (it's probably a ghost), as if she was protecting her/him from something. Now I'm going to assume that there's going to be a really hard mini-boss fight where you have to battle a ghost while protecting Shelly/Yayan at the same time. Oh gosh, I wonder how we'll handle that one :/ '''EDIT: '''Nvm, it's actually Shelly Linda's protecting. I checked again. ----- I think it's the legendary Suster Ngesot ghost, although it might as well be a normal ghost. If it's a Suster Ngesot ghost, I'm quite familiar with it because I hear the name as much as Pocong. The way I was told when I was younger that she was a nurse that worked at a hospital, but then when she tried to get out of the elevator she tripped and fell down. As she was getting up, someone cut the elevator cable and it fell down. Since she was caught in the middle, her waist-down was crushed. Angry that she was killed, she crawls all throughout the hospital with her hands seeking revenge, but as you can see, the ghost has a good pair of sexy-ass lady legs so I think it might be a variation. there's no definite origin of Suster Ngesot either, so it could be. Another variation that it translates to Sister Ngesot, which is a name of nun who died and stuff...you guys can go look it up if you're interested. It also looks a bit like Ira, but I'm not so sure that it is Ira. Anyways, it looks like this fight takes place in the Public Infirmary, which is mentioned in the Unnamed Foreigner's journal. This picture might as well be the continuation of the one above with Linda shielding whoever from something, which is why I smooshed all these pictures together. On the left you can see something trying to get up from an infirmary bed and I think it could be that "Suster Ngesot" I was talking about. ------ And that brings the end of the speculation / in-depth trailer analysis. Here's some more pictures I took, but I didn't have anything to say about: Speculation5.jpg|"Senpai! Notice me!" speculation7.JPG|"LOL! Hello Senpai!" speculation8.JPG|Look how she's watching Linda suffer :V opensesame.JPG|"Knock Knock, Melinda!" Oh, she can open doors now... speculation9.JPG|I like how Linda's like: "Don't worry, I dealt with this crap before. Calm yourself, woman." speculation10.JPG|"Senpai! Why won't you notice me?" closethiding.JPG|Wait, since when can we hide in closets? Category:Blog posts